The Better Ending
by Omegathyst
Summary: When Squirrelflight was banished from ThunderClan, one of her Clanmates went after her. Will Squirrelflight be able to defeat the demons in her past, and perhaps fall in love again? And what will become of the murderous Bramblestar and his mate? Find out in this tale of healing, adventure, suspense, and many characters in the final story of The Better Trilogy.


**You may be asking yourself, why another story? Well, after hundreds of reviews from several websites, a change of heart and opinion, and some reflection, I've decided to give Squirrelflight a proper redemption arc where she is no longer a part of Bramblestar's shadow.**

**Thank Qweenfurby67 on Wattpad for their funny review, which inspired said redemption arc/romantic subplot. Also thanks to everyone who enjoyed the past two stories, and those who rightfully weren't satisfied with the ending of The Better Clan and the two stories as a whole. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Brackenfur, Lilyheart, and Cloudtail. You'll escort these two she-cats to the farther side of the mountain," Bramblestar explained. "When you've done that, one of you be in charge of making sure they aren't following you back to camp. Take a different way back ideally."

Pebbleflank lost the feeling in her paws and felt the blood running cold beneath her fur, staring at Sandstorm as she rushed over to her daughter and tightened her grip around her. Squirrelflight, the cat that showed her a life beyond being a kittypet, was banished for good this time.

_"Join us please. Or you won't see me again."_

That, Pebbleflank barely acknowledged, was the sole reason for becoming a warrior cat. Sure, she had bonded wonderfully with many of the cats in ThunderClan, like Bumblestripe and his mate Rosepetal, but she was only there for one reason.

Hearing Sandstorm hiss and snarl insults at their former leader, Pebbleflank couldn't help but feel tears forming in her eyes.

_Why was this so difficult?_

"S-Sq-" Pebbleflank tried to speak as the patrol left, only for Bramblestar to send her a glare. The grey she-cat froze up again and looked at the ground, breaking out of her moment to hear words that only made her mood worse.

"Will you be my mate again?"

_What? Did Bramblestar seriously ask her that? What the fuck is wrong with him?_

Pebbleflank wanted to scream at Gemlight to run away, like she should've a long time ago, but the dark brown she-cat whispered something before trailing away in a depression that was clear for all to see. Watching Bramblestar ban one of his former mates and harass another into being with him again, Pebbleflank had made up her mind.

That night, Bramblestar didn't bother putting up cats to guard the camp, since all the known murderers were either killed or banished. With that night being better than any other, Pebbleflank stepped over the other warriors, making sure not to step on any stray tails or paws, before dashing out of camp. Before she could cross the border into WindClan territory, she heard pawsteps.

"Pebbleflank? Where are you going?"

Pebbleflank looked behind her shoulder, and saw her former mentor, Bumblestripe.

"Thank goodness it's only you," Pebbleflank sighed. "If it were Bramblestar, he would probably kill me. StarClan could only count the possible ways."

"Is that why you're leaving?" Bumblestripe asked. "Pebbleflank, you know he has no real reason to do such a thing. Sure, you were friends with Squirrelflight once, but so were many of the cats here. I know he's a little craz-"

"That's the _thing_, Bumblestripe," Pebbleflank said. "We haven't talked in a while, but I still care about her and where she goes. Why do you think I came here? For the feral life?"

_"Oh," _Bumblestripe whispered. "But if you stay here, you can find a tom that'll give you love and a family of warriors. That's pretty valuable, don't you think?"

"I've never cared about that. I was born a kittypet, not a warrior made for pumping out kits," Pebbleflank sighed. "And it's not Pebbleflank anymore, I miss my old name. _Jocelyn, _the one my old owners gave me. Maybe I'll come back and visit, if Bramblestar allows me, but I know where my heart belongs."

"Okay," Bumblestripe nodded. "I'll tell him you went back to your Twolegs, so he doesn't search for you."

"Thank you," Jocelyn purred. "None of you need to worry about me. Just tell your Clanmates that I'll be happier where I'm going. Goodbye."

Bumblestripe turned away and ran back to camp, and Jocelyn ran through the WindClan territory, where she could still smell the fresh scent of Bramblestar's patrol. And the oaky aroma of her dearest friend.

_Don't__ grieve, Squirrelflight. __I'll__ be there before you know it._

* * *

**It may take a while for me to arrange the Allegiances for the next chapter, taking place at the same time as The Better Clan Epilogue (so there will be a time skip).**


End file.
